An eternitys end
by centaurus2
Summary: based off the eternitys end youtube video by galaxyart (/watch?v 8KCW7N2NGiM) has been a century or so since her last friend passed, and twilight cant hold it in any l;onger. but how does she avoid further hurt?
1. Eternitys end (prologue)

Eternity s End

Twilight had just finished the paperwork for the day, and decided to walk and stretch her legs a bit. "I m going for a walk spike, be sure these get delivered for me" she told spike before heading for the doors.

"Alright twilight-don t take too long though, Celestia lowers the sun soon. I think we're schedules for a storm too" he said, hoping she heard him. 'Eh...I m sure its fine' he thought, knowing his constant urging got through to her.

Twilight left her castle and looked up, seeing the dark clouds overhead. "Guess spike was right...maybe a quick stop to sugarcube corner will be fine." she said to herself and headed down the path. She waved in kind to the towns ponies as they passed, thankful no one was over-excited to see their princess walking among them like it was nothing. 'Hehe...much better than the last little incident with the cmc'. She thought to herself remembering twilight time so long ago.

"Good evening princess, how are you"? Asked SkyBright.  
"I am good SkyBright, how are the little ones" Twilight asked still surprised how much she resembled her grandmother, CloudChaser.

"Great, thanks for asking. We better hurry though, the rain will be starting soon you know" She said wanting to stay dry as she rushed home. Twilight watched her run off before resuming her walk.

A few minutes passed as Twilight took her time, before finally reaching her destination. She walked into sugarcube corner and sat at one of the tables. It wasn t long before the waitress came and took her order "just a muffin please-blueberry" she said warmly before asking "how is your grandfather ChiffonCake"? She asked kindly.

"Pound is doing the same as usual, giving the nurses at the center a hard time. He's still strong after all." Chiffon said with a light chuckle.

"Hehe...he always did have a strength superior to earth ponies, even as a foal he gave Pinkie a hard time" Twilight said remembering the stories she was told. Chiffon left and came back a few minutes later with 2 blueberry muffins

"I only ordered one muffin" twilight protested

"it's for taking care of the nursing home bills...you won t let me thank you any other way Twilight" Chiffon said matter of factly

"oh...thank you, and you're welcome. It s the least I can do, aside from spike, you're the last of those I used to know. at least-aside from pound cake" Twilight said suddenly feeling a change in mood.

On her way back home, twilight bought a bouquet of Acacia(rose, white), Adam's Needle, and Adonis. She thought about grabbing some Bellwort but decided not to and took a detour. The talk with chiffon got her to make a visit to her friends; it had been a while since the last visit. Twilight walked absent mindedly as she recalled her last trek this way, which was when the last site was made.

~Flashback~

"Princess Twilight, Applebloom has sent for you. She says it s her sister s time" The guard said knowing this wouldn t be easy for her.

"Thank you Captain" she responded and made her way to sweet apple acres quickly, leaving Luna to cover for her at the castle.

Twilight reached the farm a few minutes later, flying to make up time. She knocked on the door and was greeted by Applebloom, who showed her to applejacks room. It was simply decorated, pictures of friends on the dresser and family on the walls. Applejack lay in bed, clearly too tired to sit up. "Hey Twi, hope you weren t busy" She stated

"Never too busy for a friend Applejack, besides-even if I was I would come here instead" Twilight replied as warmly as she could.

She knew she couldn t fool applejack though, and was proven just that when Applejack said "it's alright Twi...I m tired. I need my rest now, but look after Applebloom for me will you"?

"Of course Applejack...but now only pinkie is left, youngest of us all as she was. I don t know how much more I can take applejack" Twilight said with sadness in her voice.

"Twi...you have the other princesses, and even spike to keep you company. Besides, you can always visit me in the lot. Here, I want you to have this-I know it s worn a bit...but take it anyways sugarcube" Applejack said kindly, Applebloom handed twilight her Stetson. Applejack had come to terms with her life s end already; having known it would come soon. She didn t know how hard it was to watch everyone pass before you, but wanted Applebloom to keep her company long as she could.

~End Flashback~

Twilight came back to reality as she reached the graveyard just south of Ponyville. She placed flowers on all her friends resting places, regretful for not coming by more often. Twilight used a reversal spell on the gravestones, and made them younger by half a century. They were worn and starting to be unreadable from the erosion of the elements. Then

"Hey girls...sorry I haven t been by sooner. I ve...been avoiding you...and I know it s not fair to you." Twilight started as the rain started coming down. She cast a low level barrier shielding her from the elements. "Applebloom told me she kept me company at your request applejack...thanks." twilight smiled weakly at her friend s thoughtfulness, even in her last moments. "Your boutique has many stores throughout Equestria Rarity...your family has kept it going. Despite showing no interest while you were here. See? I told you they just didn t know how to show they cared. Colts...am I right"? Twilight tried at humor...with no results. Her visit was getting to her.

"I ve got your Wonderbolts suit at my castle archives Rainbow...sorry I took it from your home. Or...should I say Scootaloos home; she asked to wear it during her time as a Wonderbolt. You should have seen her, your encouragement helped. She was...great...refused to break any of your records..." Twilight trailed off as she began to choke up. Tears began falling down her face. "The Cakes grandkids are doing great with the store Pinkie; I even taught them your recipe...for..." Twilight couldn t hold it in anymore, as the tears came in larger streams. She broke down, falling to the ground as she cried hard, finally letting the near century and a half of bottled up feelings out. The storm around her raged onward and the rain soaked her mane and tail to her body, having lost concentration on anything else.

Some time later Twilight felt a wing drape itself over her and pull her close in a tight embrace. The soft glow of unicorn magic shielded them from the storm, making twilight open her eyes for a moment. She saw Luna next to her, with a sad, knowing expression on her face. Luna smiled so very kindly at her "it is ok to let it go Twilight...you are lucky, I did not get to say goodbye to those whom I cared for" She said as she laid her head on twilights tightening the embrace lightly. Twilights eyes widened a little as she leaned against the princess of the night and let it all out...not caring how she must look. Over a century old and crying hysterically...and yet Luna merely comforts her...as she cries herself to sleep. 


	2. Chapter 1

A/N first human in Equestria I have written. advice very much welcome.

~twilight~

Twilight woke up and got ready for her daily tasks, anything to keep herself busy. a few decades have passed since her second visit to her friends lot, and she made it a point to visit them twice a year now. Luna had insisted on keeping her company during her free time. "spike! time to get up, we have work to do" Twilight said as she tried waking him up. She waved an emerald under his nose, getting his immediate attention. "huh? I-I m up I m up!" spike said.

Once he had enthusiastically munched on the treat they headed for breakfast, then the throne room for daily royal duties. The day dragged on for Twilight, liking organization as much as she did-she was not a fan of paperwork after seeing it for so many years. Soon it was lunch time and they chose to join Princess Luna and Celestia in Canterlot.

~Jim~

'looks like the biggest threat is gone' thought Jim as he made his way to the library at the tree castle. After watching the sentient life forms, He noticed they appeared inherently peaceful. Jim didn't feel like taking his chances though and kept a low profile. He wasn't comfortable in a new world yet, and could only conclude he was the only human in the new land.

he thought it strange for a public library to be in a castle. he had been in this strange land a week or so, and waited till that dragon had left to risk attention. He made his way to the library, and began his search for anything that would explain things for him. what this place was, how he got here, and if there was a way back or not.

Jim found a book titled Equestrian history, which he had hoped would answer at least a few of his questions. He had just finished the tale of nightmare moon when he felt a strange tugging sensation. he was somehow in a large open room with what seemed to be a throne with what the book called an Alicorn sitting upon it. A mare by the looks of her. He looked about for the closest exit, when he suddenly realized he could not move.

Jim looked to the pony adorning the throne in front of him, noticing a strange glow surrounding its horn, what struck his curiosity was the book she wore around her neck. Jim hoped the books he read were right, and that the pony binding him was peaceful. his thoughts were cut short as a woman s voice brought him back to reality.

~Twilight~

Twilight arrived back at her castle later than she had intended, her meeting having to do with an obscene magic surge near the Everfree last week. After which she stayed to watch Luna raise her moon for a bit. Twilight noticed the door was cracked at ground floor. Thinking one of the towns ponies was looking for a book, she entered thinking a young filly or colt had forgotten to close the door as young ones often tend to do. She stopped short when she instead saw a human browsing the library. Not wanting to cause a panic and alert the few guards she had around, she froze him like she had her friends in the princesses old castle. Twilight then teleported him to the throne room for a private discussion.

"I will be back in a minute. please have a seat, I have opted not to cause a panic among my guards. The door just so you know is locked". Twilight said as she unfroze him and headed to her room. She ditched her royal accessories on her dresser, keeping the book however. No matter how many decades pass, she still preferred to go without unless it was needed. After readying herself for her 'guest', she headed back to her throne room ready for a grasp of the situation.

"so...do you have a name sir"? Twilight asked trying to show he had no reason to panic. She saw him eye her as he responded. "Jim, and you are"? He put the book down as he tensed a little, as if readying himself to run. "hello Jim, my name is twilight sparkle. I have a few questions I would like to ask before I show you to the guest room" that gained her a look of confusion. "no reason to put you in the streets, so far" She explained.

"Ok...but can I ask one first" he said still confused. "Of course Jim, what is it" She replied curious what he wanted to know.

"is it true your race is...inherently peaceful"? Twilight tilted her head slightly to the left ' interesting question' she thought " yes its true, why do you ask" Jim replied " I ve been thinking it strange how cheery the townsfolk were after watching them for a while. wanted to make sure though" Twilight was more than curious what that meant, but had an idea. She noticed he had relaxed slightly at her answer. 'good' she thought, glad to have made progress.

"now for a question of my own, what is a human doing in Equestria-and sorry if its rude but should I be worried" she asked, as she saw him look at her with a curiousness in his eyes. " how does a pony princess from another world know what I am? and worried about what" Jim asked concerned.

Twilight chuckled lightly at that "...don t worry, I've been to a human world once before. should I be worried you are dangerous to my subjects" She replied with a smile. She knew full well he was a different human than she was used to. " you have? does that mean I can get home? wait...a danger? no...I m not the dangerous kind" he asked hopefully, understanding her concern. Twilight wasn't happy with this, she knew he could not get home. "I m sorry, but you cannot go home. it would be impossible" Twilight poked the ground with her right hoof slightly at this.

"why not, you've been there right" he asked confused and a little in panic. Twilight had made a visual to demonstrate her point. using her magic, several spheres joined in a circle appeared contained within a giant bubble. a few feet away was another giant bubble, with more smaller spheres in a joined circle. What caught Jims eye was that there were many circles of spheres in each giant bubble.

Twilight felt bad, but continued on and explained. "I fear you may come from an alternate universe, not a parallel one. even worse, we don't know what level universe it is. a level 1 universe is hard enough to reach, I m sorry. the human world I visited, was a mirror world of Equestria" Jim looked beaten, clearly not excited from the news.

"why don't you rest in the guest room till dinner, I am sure you need time to think" Twilight showed Jim to his room, which was across from twilights room. "if you would like, I can bring dinner to you for today" She offered, seeing how down he seemed. "I don t get it, why would a princess treat me this way" He asked confused.

Twilight chuckled to herself as she pointed out the bathroom to him. "just call me twilight please, I may be a princess but I don t like formalities too much. it's still awkward even among the subjects" She blushed lightly at being called princess by the towns ponies. "and you've been princess how long" Jim asked thinking she may be new to the role. "nearly a century and a half now" Twilight said with a smirk as she left.

Jim lay in bed, thinking about what Twilight said. He could no longer go home, and he still did not understand why she wanted to be friends. 'She barely knows me' he thought. it wasn't long till he fell asleep, the bed far more comfortable than camping near town.

3 hours later

*knock knock*

Jim awoke to twilight knocking on his door, and noticed a blanket he had not pulled over himself. He saw Twilight walk in with a tray of food floating next to her. "sorry if I woke you, but I m having dinner early" She stated laying the tray on the bedside table with her magic. "did you come in earlier? I don't think I covered up before falling asleep" Jim asked curiously. Twilight had the slightest hint of a blush on her cheeks. "yes actually, I had come to ask what you wanted for dinner. Sorry, but I know how easy humans can get sick in the elements when asleep" she was avoiding eye contact.

"you do" he asked. "well...I had a thin cover when I was in the human world, still a little cold" Twilight explained.  
" I ve been meaning to ask, were you still a pony in that world"? Jim asked, Twilight making it sound as if she was human. Twilight looked at him as if he was standing on his head. "of course not, I was human. the mirror I went through somehow changed me and spike. he became a dog" she giggled at the memory but quickly stifled it when he just raised an eyebrow. "spike was smaller back then..." she said as an afterthought.

"so...what is for dinner" Jim asked curious what she had made without knowing his favorites. "well...I know humans are omnivores, but for today you will have to settle for just eggs" Jim smiled a little at that, thankful for more than leftovers from-what was I called? 'sugarcube corner'? " that's fine...better than the pastries I ve been living off this week" Twilight didn't like the sound of that, but before she could say anything he was already destroying the food much like Rainbow would have.

scrambled eggs with spices and cheese mixed in, veggie eggrolls and some rice seasoned with a little salt and various diced vegetables. .

"I ll...leave you for a few minutes" she awkwardly chuckled a little as she backed out of the room. 'how hungry is he...sheet' she thought being reminded of pinkie and her silly antics. Jim noticed the slight drop in enthusiasm as twilight backed out of the room, but let it go deciding it better he not pry. after finishing his meal, he went to bed, stripping to his boxers, and enjoying the comfy bed. Jim couldn't help but wonder why Twilight seemed so distant, him being a new person not counting. 


	3. Chapter 2

It had taken some time to get used to his new life in ponyville. Jim was releived to learn how accepting everypony was, made things easier in many ways. Though he was a little disheveled by Twilights constant inquireys about his home worlds version of humans. when she was actually around that is, Jim had the faintest idea she was avoiding him.

As well as everyone as for that matter, he couldn't be entirely sure as He now lived in his own 2 pony apartment. Rent was decent enough at 50 bits a month, fully furnished. Jim took a while to find a job, a baker wasn't his thing even if hands were great for it. He eventually settled for a position as a scribe at town hall. the mayor silver stroke, ran off his last scribe with the speed he required. Jim was so well at it according to silver, that his pay got bumped to 100bits a week instead of 60.

It was break time at work and he decided on a snack at sugarcube corner, knowing full well Twilight would be by checking on the cake family again as she usually did monthly. He was right of course, his order arrived, moments before 'Sparkler' herself did. Jim was determined to catch her before she disappeared again, so he took his funnel cake cupcake(friend of the familys recipe he's told) with him and sat across from Twilight.

"Hey Princess Sparkler" he said as Chiffon walked off to get her order. "thanks for setting me up with the apartment"

Twilight deadpanned "its Sparkle...and you're welcome" she said unamused at his nickname for her, then she saw the cupcake he had. "funnel cake? why not lunch" She asked.

"why lunch? why not funnel cake" He replied smiling a little as she raised a brow at him. "what? not like i do anything too demanding anyways it can wait for dinner. besides, this is a great cupcake" She still didn't seem amused, thought she seemed happy at the compliment t the cupcake.

"Yes it is, but don't you humans need more than sugary treats to stay healthy?" She asked

"yes...but one missed meal won't kill me mom" She glared at him for that. "anyway i wanted to talk to you about something I noticed a while ago" He got to the point as Chiffon set Twilights applepie cupcake down on the table.

"uh-huh..." She said absentmindedly as she started on her treat.

"Why are you distant?" Jim asked not wanting to give her time to dash away like always.

"i'm right here...not distant" She said not looking at him as she enjoyed the delicious pastry.

Jim mentally facepalmed at this...'why didn't i see that coming' he asked himself. "I meant emotionally...you're such an egghead" He said. That's when she looked up at him, 'well that's...different' he thought seeing her priorities.

"Wha-did you say egghead" She asked curiously taken by surprise.

"Yes i did, do you like being called that or something" Jim asked, teasing her a little

"No! of course not! well...it doesn't bother me. It's just...no one has called me that in decades" Twilight responded feeling slightly chaffed at being teased, before becoming less animated and silent as she walked out of sugarcube corner.

'Well...that could have gone better' Jim thought as he walked home.

In an attempt to having excuses for being at the castle, and not have Sparkler run off on him-Jim went to the library regularly. He figured that while in this world, he should bone up on its scientific study of quantam physics and other possible topics for help getting home. Not that he was any good at it...but it is a start none the less.

Things were slow going for the next week or so, little conversation if any between them.  
Jim got Twilight to talk science here and there, but she stuck with abrupt and short responses. Any research he came upon was not much help, no surprise considering how the sun and moon work in this world.

'Law of Universal Gravitation? Sounds like the book im looking for' Jim thought as he spotted a musty old book in the far back.


End file.
